


that ordinary guy

by shrmdness



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy long legs AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrmdness/pseuds/shrmdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanase Haruka, three years until he's ordinary, as what he loves to say, until a filthy rich gentleman expresses his interest to send him to art school.</p><p>Inspired by/based on Daddy-Long-Legs written by Jean Webster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that ordinary guy

"Haru-kun?"

Haru had been busy guiding a little boy's right hand connect the dots on a coloring paper, before he was summoned by a brunette.

He turned around to face one of his sisters at Home. Haru was revealed to have ocean blue eyes and raven, silky hair, whose bangs reached the top of his nose.

"Yes?"

Hana, the girl with the golden brown hair that was tied in a bun looked around the room as if she was about to sneak in to do something forebidden, before leaning in and whispering something into Haru's ear.

"I heard something being talked about right outside Amakata-sensei's office, and it was about you."

Haru frowned, "You're snooping, Hana."

She frantically waved her hands in front of her chest, causing some of the children to look at her in confusion,

"No, really! I just happened to pass by."

"Right. Tell me about it."

"Did you see the gentleman who just left?"

Haru briefly recalled a tall man in a black coat that held his gaze on the bulletin board on the wall of Amakata-sensei's office, but he never saw his face. Only his back.

"I guess."

"He's a benefactor of Iwatobi Home, and guess what?"

Haru exhaled through his nose and asked, "What?"

"He will send you to college!" Hana almost jumped when she said this, but Haru was doubtful. She knew that she was a playful girl and often butted heads with Nagisa when he was still here.

Just about a minute later, Amakata-sensei got out of her office, which was only adjacent to the art room. She then gestured Haru to come inside her office.

"See? See? You're being called to Amakata-sensei's office." Hana said rather elatedly.

He humored the girl and was prompt to his feet until the little boy grabbed his left leg, motioning him to finish what they started. He smiled a little at him and said, "I'll be back," and patted his small head.

In a matter of seconds he was in front of Amakata-sensei's desk.

"You called for me."

"Yes, please be seated. "

Haru sat on the red chair and observed that the velvety cover had faded even more, the last time he was called into this very office about a seemingly serious matter. It was eight years ago; he was only nine and Nagisa and Rei eight when they had a fight about lollipops... or was it chocolates?

"Nanase-kun, a gentleman saw your art work in our gallery---"

Before Amakata-sensei could finish her sentence, Haru cut in, "Did you mean exhibit?"

Amakata-sensei coughed at Haruka's blunt words, to which the teenager was oblivious about, "Well, yes, but it is still a gallery because it will be displayed at the empty room upstairs even after the exhibit is over." The middle-aged lady composed herself once again and continued.

"Anyway, Nanase-kun, this gentleman was impressed by the thoughtfulness of your art when it comes to water. In fact, many people had been in awe of your art that night, but this one..." Amakata-sensei's voice trailed off.

"Does he want to buy it?" Haru was already thinking he could buy more art materials for each child here at Home, to make it fair and square for them as often they would fight over its scarcity. And probably save some for himself for future use.

"No, even better than that. This is about your future."

"Future?" His eyes widened, making his sapphire eyes even much brighter than usual.

"He expressed his interest to send you to art school."

Haru had thought Hana's declaration about this earlier was simply a mistake, for the girl was known to hear conversations she was not meant to hear, but it was true and it couldn't have been more anti-climactic. He couldn't straightforwardly say he had been waiting for this moment, but he really was. Iwatobi Home was his home and family ever since he could remember, but with the boredom seeping through his veins as he grew older, he knew he needed something else. At the very back of his mind, he wanted to go to art school.

"Are you okay, Nanase-kun?" He found Amakata-san waving her right hand in front of him.

"Y-yes."

"Shall I continue?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let me inform you that this gentleman is one of the biggest benefactors of Iwatobi Home. Hazuki-kun, and Ryuugazaki-kun were his benefactees. His other donations are strictly confidential, however, and he wishes to remain anonymous. He will send you to art school on the conditions that, one, you write letters to him about your progress every month, and two, that he and you do not meet personally. You will have to send your letters to him through his secretary, Nitori-san, and three, that you pursue Painting as your program in art school. You will have an allowance of 100,000 Yen every month deposited into your account and--"

"Wait, 100,000 yen?"

"Why yes, Nanase-kun. He said it was supposed to be even higher than 150,000 but later decided that the rest should be put into emergency funds, what in the world that meant, I am not sure."

Haru couldn't believe his ears as Amakata-sensei spoke of that absurd amount of money, but this deal was not yet over.

"As I was saying, that amount will be deposited into your account as your allowance, but lodging will be no problem as you will be housed in the art school's dormitory."

Haru looked at Amakata-san's hand that had gestured the three conditions with her three fingers, although he still couldn't believe it.

"It seems surreal."

"I cannot blame you for thinking that, with the nature of conditions and the suddenness of it all, but once and for all, you deserve this, Nanase-kun. Mr... I mean, your benefactor is a man worthy of trust and his finances are at best, and it would be the best for you, too." Amakata-sensei said as a-matter-of-factly.

"I never had any direct experience on the matter, except during my free time."

He never had any formal education on art and all his practice revolved around supervising small children to connect the dots, draw, and color them. And sometimes, when it was free day, they did whatever they wanted with a blank paper and crayons, and sometimes water color sets and he would guide them until they were satisfied. Although Amakata-sensei had a point, he was also right.

"Well, all the artworks you have done in your spare time say quite the opposite. The art exhibit we just had was already good proof. You've always said by the time you hit twenty, you'll just be called an ordinary person, isnt't that right? I have never agreed with your words. Nanase-kun, I have always seen you as someone with the potential of a genius. With this opportunity, we, or I could prove that maybe you have been wrong all this time about yourself."

Haru never really thought it that way, but Amakata-sensei had always regarded him in that light.

"When do I have to leave Iwatobi Home?" Haru asked.

Amakata-sensei now tapped on her desk using her ballpoint pen, "Since you will have graduated this summer, I say two months."

"Um, I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Will he respond to my letters?"

"No, he said he does not want to be burdened by writing letters. He did mention he was not a letter-person and that he only wanted to check in on you through your letters."

"I see."

"Are you okay with the conditions now, Nanase-kun?"

He thought he'd risk it anyway. It sounded like a generous opportunity, "Yes."

"Great! We will make the arrangements soon," she said as she smiled at him.

Haru nodded, and with that, he left Amakata-sensei's office and went back to the art room, greatly hopeful of what was coming ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyaaa, this has been sitting on my drafts for a while now. I only started to add more information the previous days. I will update this every two weeks, if I am lucky. :P Sousuke will probably come around next chapter, and also other characters based on the novel. Thanks for reading ^O^
> 
> I am so sorry for the title, I can't come up with a decent one. XDD


End file.
